Episode 4501
Plot Summary Farley's new close friend, Katherine (who is to be played by Selena Gomez in this episode ) finds a tuxedo kitty cat named Lucky Fuzz and begins caring for it as well, but Farley begins feeling a bit left out, and can't understand why she likes the kitty cat much more than him. ruby, tucked in bed hears a noise, and is scared and she ran into max,s room where max is sleeping. as ruby hides under the covers and max goes back to sleep, spongebob announces the sponsors. M and 4 Songs in this episode *''Who are the animals in your neighborhood?'' (sung by Count Von Count, Elmo, Big Bird, Herry and Placido Flamingo) *Workout in a Chair (sung by Count Von Count leading the movements) *''Every Bit of Litter Hurts'' (archive video footage) *''Comb Your Face'' (sung by Furline Huskie, voice performed by David Rudman, taken over from the late Richard Hunt, who passed away from AIDS related complications back on Tuesday, January 7, 1992 ) *''You and the Kitty, Different Ways'' (sung by Farley and Katherine) Guest Stars in this episode *Zach Galifianakis as a passanger on a metro sub-train *Jack Black as a library patron with Ernie and Bert at the Sesame Street Library *Selena Gomez as Katherine Jefferson, Farley's new close friend *Jim Parsons as another library patron at the Sesame Street Library Muppet Voice Performer Cameo Appearances *The previous voice for Elmo, Kevin Clash will soon appear as the animal shelter manager. *John Lovelady will soon appear as 1 of the customers. Muppet Voice Performers in this episode *Steve Whitmire as Kermit and Ernie (voices, taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover and Guy Smiley (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *David Rudman as Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Timmy Twiddlebug, Sonny Friendly, Davy Monkey, Leo the Party Monster, the right half of the Two-Headed Monster, Forgetful Jones, Captain Vegetable, Placido Flamingo, Don Music, Martian # 1 and Furline Husky (voices, taken over 13 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Matt Vogel as Count Von Count, Herry Monster, Farley, Frazzle, the Big Bad Wolf and Martian # 2 (voices, taken over 5 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost last year on Thursday, August 23) *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Velvet, Rosa, Goldilocks and Martian # 5 (voices) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Lulu, Elizabeth, Grandmama Bear and Curly Bear (voices) *Martin P. Robinson as Telly and Snuffy (voices) *Bill Barretta as Louie, Martian # 3 and Beautiful Day Monster (voices) *Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Benny the Rabbit, Clementine, Cookie Monster's Mommy, Natasha, Chip the Cat, Hoots the Owl and Wolfgang the Seal (voices, sounding the exact same way Kevin Clash made them) *Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear, Goldilocks and Gladys the Cow (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Little Red Riding Hood (voice) *Joey Mazzarino as Papa Bear, Joey Monkey and Murray Monster (voices) *Jon Lovelady as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost last year on Thursday, August 23) *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar (voices) *Peter Linz as Lucky Fuzz (meowing kitty cat sounds) Human Cast Members *Sonia Manzano as Maria Rodriguez *Emilio Delgado as Luis Rodriguez *Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie *Roscoe Orman as Gordon Robinson and Trash Gordon *Loretta Long as Susan Robinson *Olamide Faison as Miles Robinson *Alan Muraoka as Alan *Chris Knowings as Chris Robinson *Desiree Casado as Gabi Rodriguez *Annette Calud as Celina *Bob McGrath as Bob Johnson *Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly as Gina Jefferson *Linda Bove as Linda *Carlo Alban as Carlo Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the memories and magic of Will Lee (1908-1982), Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Joe Raposo ( 1937-1989), Matt Robinson (1937-2002), Michael Jeter (1952-2003), Jeff Moss (1942-1998), Northern Calloway (1948-1990), Bernie Brillstein (1931-2008), Kermit Love (1916-2008), Alaina Reed Hall (1946-2009), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013) and Frank Oz (1944-2014) ..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:Television shows Category:Sesame Street episodes